In the Long Dark
by lp2k
Summary: As the Company treks through Moria, Legolas believes his escalating attraction to Boromir is a product of the unending night. Boromir doesn't care, and is willing to take advantage of the situation.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I don't own these characters, and make no money from my shameless exploitation of them. =)

Legolas was not a young elf, with only a handful of centuries under his belt. He was not an elf-maiden, who always seemed to be the ones falling in love with human males. He was not at all the sort of elf who would swoon over the particular human male in question, who was actually above par for being aggressive, unrefined, and uncouth. To sum up, Legolas was absolutely not an elf with an insatiable desire for That Man.

Legolas nodded his head to himself, satisfied with this chain of reasoning; however, his righteous feeling vanished after a few short seconds. He could not imagine how this had occurred. He, Legolas, was wise, and beyond these sorts of ephemeral dawdlings. He was beautiful, and had had his pick of lithe, agreeable elves in his younger centuries. Furthermore, he was on a dangerous, terrifyingly serious errand with this man, and the Fellowship could ill afford any distractions or interpersonal crises. And this man, from what Legolas had seen of him, was trouble for Frodo, for the Fellowship, and therefore for Middle Earth as a whole. So naturally Legolas had become perfectly entranced by him, right from the beginning.

Perhaps Legolas had spent too many of his nights with slender elven archers. Perhaps he had forgotten the attraction of the rough, the earthy, the human. Repressed desires never die, they just sublimate. And when they erupt, as, finally, they must, they will seek out their most extreme manifestations. And a wise, elegant Elf will fall for: Boromir of Gondor.

______________________________________________________________

The Company was trooping across the hills and mountains, approaching the Pass of Caradhras, when it began. Initially, Legolas had noticed the man's habit of making eye contact, and then keeping it just a fraction of a second too long for propriety. It took a few days for the fact to penetrate that Legolas was the only one toward whom Boromir directed this unbalancing glance. Curious, Legolas countered by allowing Boromir to notice him watching, and then maintaining the briefest moment of eye contact. Boromir stopped making eye contact with Legolas altogether.

The Company was trekking through Moria when the situation suddenly intensified. One afternoon, probably the third day of the dark -- although these designations had little meaning in the mines without day, Legolas clung to them -- he stood among the others during a rest, inspecting his arrows for moisture damage in the dense wetness of the mines. He was engrossed in his task until he suddenly noticed that the others were gathering their packs and preparing to resume the long march. He moved quickly to collect the arrows at his feet, stepping backward and colliding with Boromir, who had apparently been standing unusually close behind him, and stepping on his foot. Legolas, of course, would have been off-balance only for a split second, but Boromir's hand shot out to grasp Legolas at the elbow, "supporting" him and holding him still.

"I'm sorry!" Legolas blurted very quickly. He made as if to move away and free his elbow, not to mention Boromir's foot, but Boromir did not pull his hand away. He still stood behind Legolas, close enough that Legolas could feel his warmth quite pleasantly. Legolas turned his head to look at Boromir, and saw that the man was looking directly at him -- for what felt like the first time in months -- and not moving away. Still unbalanced internally, if not physically, Legolas smiled somewhat nervously and laughed.

Boromir smiled, finally. "The one on the bottom is mine," he said, in low tone with a hint of amusement. Legolas could feel the length of Boromir's arm where it pressed along his own arm, and the man's body where it didn't quite exactly touch his own, but heated the small space between them and filled it with what felt almost like a magnetic pull.

"What?" Legolas asked. It took a moment for the actual words to find space in his mind, which had been sent whirling by Boromir's intimate timbre. "Oh. Yes," he agreed, and laughed, and now found the ability to remove his elbow from Boromir's grip and move away, though he instantly regretted the loss. He walked away, with what he hoped was a light, unstressed gait, and rejoined the preparations for departure.


	2. Chapter 2

Foolishness. That was Legolas' only explanation for why he was in this situation. A kind of foolishness one usually expected only from youngsters not even into their second century. Knowing Boromir's intentions toward him (or at least having a reasonably good guess), and knowing his own inexplicable attraction to the man, he'd somehow allowed himself to be trapped with him, alone, in a very small space. Boromir apparently exuded some kind of bewildering, confusing scent, amplified by the enclosed cave he had followed Legolas to, for the elf was now finding it extraordinarily difficult to recall why the things Boromir was proposing were such a bad idea.

"Boromir." The elf attempted to put a measure of firmness into his voice, but Boromir merely smiled, raising a single eyebrow. "I will not lie to you. I feel the same desire you speak of. But it would be folly--"

"So you agree that you want it, little elf?" Boromir had a maddening ability to hear only what interested him.

"We are in danger, Boromir -- all of us. I cannot act as I otherwise might."

"And how might you act, Legolas? Otherwise, I mean."

"I--"

"Would you let me do what I wish?" Now Boromir moved much, much closer to Legolas. Their mouths could have touched, if either had made the motion, but as it was Boromir spoke near Legolas' cheek, into his ear. "Would you let me shove my cock up inside you? Hmm? Would you bend over against that little ledge right there, take my cock all the way until you were filled up with it?"

Legolas gasped; his hips shifted of their own accord. Boromir did not miss this. He shifted his own so that Legolas could not help but feel Boromir's hardness brushing gently against him.

"You're thinking of it now, aren't you? Do you remember how it feels to have something so big and hard inside?" There was no answer in words, but Boromir knew his words were hitting the mark. "How long, little elf? How long has it been since you allowed yourself this?" He pressed himself abruptly against the elf.

Legolas' eyes grew wide; he could not answer at first; he could not remember how to work his lips and tongue. Finally he replied, "It has been a long time. Maybe -- maybe too long." His voice held regret, desire, and something that surprised Boromir: a hint of fear.

"Are you frightened, Legolas?" The elf's wide expression turned to something a little harder. "Has it been so long that you're afraid when I touch you like this?" Boromir pressed himself firmly into the space between Legolas' thighs.

"I am not afraid." Legolas shifted again, this time not to retreat, but to provide a little more space where Boromir was pushing against him.

"No? What if I told you I wanted to push you up against this wall, get my cock deep into you, so hard it lifted you off the ground and your own weight was driving you down onto me, so you couldn't escape?" As he spoke, Boromir mimicked the action with his hips, emphasizing his slight physical advantage over the lithe elf.

Legolas was gasping, fighting the urge to close his eyes and give in. He looked directly at Boromir. "I am not afraid."


	3. Chapter 3

Boromir's hands were inexorable. They drifted lightly over his arms, and when Legolas moved his arms to his sides, they roamed his chest, roughened fingertips scraping exquisitely over his pebble-hard nipples. When he moved to angle his body away from the man, Boromir turned with him, making it seem almost as if Legolas had deliberately moved closer.

"Boromir," he began.

"What?" Boromir said. He looked as if he couldn't care less about what words came next out of Legolas' elegant lips, but only cared to watch them, devouring them with his eyes, leaving no doubt what he planned to devour next.

"This is not right. You know I cannot -- we cannot." The words, which Legolas had intended as a firm refusal, came out plaintively, quivering with urgency, begging for argument. Boromir did not offer any; he let his hands trial up the sides of the elf's face, teasing the sensitive tips of this ears. Legolas breathed deeply, and audibly.

"I rather think we can, little elf." When Boromir finally spoke, his voice was like silk, wrapping itself around Legolas, probing with delicate tendrils into the deep places so long untouched.

"Don't you see it would be folly to give in to this, Boromir?" Legolas' words were somewhat less convincing for being uttered in a voice so desperate for contradiction.

"I see that you still do not push me away, elf." Boromir looked at him with a grin at the corner of his mouth. "I see that for all your words, your body still knows what's best for it." Pointedly, he looked downwards to Legolas' hips, which were making small pleading movements of their own, quite independently of Legolas' intentions.

"I-" Legolas' protest was changed into a wordless shout at Boromir took the opportunity to thrust himself into the space between them, pushing a hand between them at the same time. The hand found Legolas, and removed any shred of doubt or politeness still in Boromir's mind. He stroked the elf roughly, got his free arm around him, pulled him in.

"Surely they still teach elves hand-to-hand grappling in Mirkwood, do they not?" Boromir did not give Legolas the chance to respond; he was already in the elf's mouth, pursuing Legolas' tongue hotly, distracting him as he worked the elf free of his leggings. When Legolas finally did pull away, to breathe at least, Boromir spun him around, catching him against the wall, pushing the elf's face against the cold ledge perhaps a bit more firmly than necessary. His fingers were already probing, exploring, invading the secret places he had not asked permission to enter.

Legolas found himself painfully hard, the more painful because he was pressed up tightly to the wall. Changing his position to allow his erection a little more room, he felt pressure on his back from Boromir's right hand; at the same time he felt the left hand stealing around in front of him to claim the prize he displayed there. Before he could think, he was bending over the ledge, fearing the inevitable penetration even as he waited breathlessly. It did not come right away. Instead, Boromir's cock stroked between his legs, touching but not yet entering the spot whereon all Legolas' attention was concentrated.

"What say you, Legolas?" The smirk was audible in Boromir's voice, invisible as it was to the elf.

"I-" Legolas was forced to stop, breathing in sharply as Boromir stroked him to new heights of readiness. The man's hips were pumping against him, and Boromir's free hand was now tangled in his hair, holding him firmly. The metallic taste of rock was in his mouth. Legolas knew his hips were reaching back in response to Boromir.

"I- cannot." Boromir licked the back of his ear, breathing heavily and fast. Gasping, Legolas wrenched his body, not clear himself on whether he was trying to escape the man' hold, or tighten it.

Boromir wrapped more of Legolas' hair in his fingers, pressed the elf harder into the rocky ledge. He flicked his tongue into Legolas' ear, let out a low groan.

"Ah, but you will." And he was inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Mercifully, Boromir stilled after the first, rough push. With the Man locked inside his tight opening, Legolas willed him to wait, to allow him time to adjust to the size and the stretch. A small, observant part of Legolas' mind marveled at the fact that, no matter whether the last time was a day ago or a century, this beginning always felt novel, a newly-discovered pleasure and pain.

After a time, the strain lessened, leaving a deep burning sensation; Legolas' erection returned at full force. He felt Boromir's mouth smile against his neck, where the Man rested his head.

"You are ready?" Legolas was surprised at the solicitousness in his voice; he would not have been altogether surprised if Boromir had simply forced his way in, and Legolas found that his desire to resist had apparently been driven out of him by Boromir's initial thrust. The Man did not wait for an answer, though, and pulled out nearly his full length before pushing in again, slowly but without pause, until he was sheathed to the hilt. When he reached bottom, he groaned quietly into Legolas' ear, and reached around to find the Elf's hardness nudging against the rocky ledge.

"Are all Elves as… handsomely endowed?" Boromir's hand stroked quickly from the tip to the base, even as he pulled his own cock out to the tip.

"I believe I am-" Legolas choked off his reply as Boromir slammed into him deeply, grinding both his erection and the Man's hand into the rock.

"Yes?" Boromir pursued.

"Average," ground out Legolas, as Boromir continued to drive deep inside him, no longer pulling out more than a few inches at a time before reclaiming his territory again and again.

Boromir made a noise midway between a chuckle and a moan. "I do not think that 'average' does you justice, pretty Elf," he said. "But if your report is accurate, I may need to rethink my attitude towards the Elvish races." He was now stroking Legolas' cock quite quickly, and Legolas found that couldn't hold back the small, almost feline noises leaving his throat.

"You mean to say, this is the first time you've… lain with an Elf?" Between Boromir's fingers wrapping delicately around the head of his cock, and the Man's cock pounding harshly into him, Legolas had no opportunity to consider the meaning of this revelation, but vowed to give it a thought when his mind was clearer.

"Indeed," said Boromir. "The only drawback I've noted so far is the tendency to _talk_-" Boromir emphasized this point with a forceful push, wringing a gasp from the Elf. "To talk entirely too much," the Man finished.

Legolas was currently inclined to agree – the usually composed Elf was rapidly falling apart, and thinking of words to counter Boromir's was distracting him from the release he could feel building under the Man's callused hand on him. The Elf arched his back against the Man, allowing for a different angle of penetration that provided direct contact to the hidden center inside. Legolas begin shaking, not shivering as if from cold, but jerking all over his body as if being hit by a slow, luxurious bolt of lightning.

Boromir tightened his hold on Legolas and made certain he would be able to support the Elf against the wall; he too had felt Legolas' orgasm building, and suspected he would collapse as soon as his release was achieved. He pulled harder and more roughly at Legolas' cock, and strove to hit his most pleasurable spot on each thrust. He may have taken an aggressive approach to getting the Elf up against the wall, he thought briefly to himself, but he'd not leave him unsatisfied at least.

Legolas' cock became suddenly harder and longer, and Boromir quickened his pace; when the Elf shouted and became rigid against Boromir, he abandoned all concern about injuring the slim Elf, and forced himself in as deeply as possible. Legolas' orgasm continued, even as he was pressed uncomfortably against the rock wall; he felt the liquid heat of Boromir's fill him, as the last drops fell from the tip of his cock onto the cold rock.

Boromir leaned heavily against the Elf, both trapping him and holding him up against the rock. After a time had passed, Legolas began shifting slightly; Boromir locked his knees under himself and allowed the Elf to stand up straighter, adjusting his clothing. He avoided Boromir's eyes, until the Man grasped his chin and raised his face.

"I am not certain what to say," said Legolas, with the tiniest amount of hesitation in his voice. "It had been a long time…"

"I do not think the wait will be as long this time, Elf," Boromir said, a suggestive eyebrow raised. Legolas glanced down curiously, and without intending to, towards Boromir's still half-erect manhood. "No, not now," he added, laughing softly, "but do not despair – we have at least two more days of this abominable darkness to traverse, I believe."

Legolas and Boromir locked eyes for a moment, and then the Elf turned, returning to camp. Boromir noted with pleasure that the Elf's elegant gait was, perhaps, slightly labored as he walked away.

As it turned out, the journey through Moria took three more days, but Legolas found that the continual darkness dampened his spirits rather less than he would have anticipated.


End file.
